Gold
Overview Class, elegance, presence...those are some of the words that are heard when people start talking about Gold. Other ones include prestige, refinement, taste, delicacy, and many more. While Gold comes from old money, she had huge successes of her own as an actress and model; the roles she portrayed, in movies and plays, have now reached classic status. Her incredible beauty, unmatched elegance and flamboyant glamor are admired by most and envied by the rest. Because of her wealth, and despite her good will, Gold is somewhat disconnected from practical concerns and is often prone to flights of fancy. Her habit of being on the top of the pile also feeds a very competitive spirit that, while often good-natured, can clash with a certain type of equally competitive people, Aluminium being the most infamous case. Aside from her great professional success, Gold also takes a great amount of pride from her family, and deeply cares for her wife Silver and her two daughters Copper and Electrum, for whom she would go to Vulcan and back. Relationships * Silver: Silver is Gold's wife and their relationship goes back to their high school days. While Silver was almost immediately won over by her underclassman's beauty and class, it wasn't immediate in Gold's case. It was only a matter of time, however, as Silver's diligence and dedication were right up Gold's alley. They confessed, they dated, they moved in together, they got married, they had children, and there they were, more than 20 years later, still going steady, as if they've just started dating. Gold looks back with loving eyes at all the memories Silver had given her and looks forward to the upcoming ones, as their girls are growing up and will soon become adults. * Copper, Electrum: Gold and Silver's beloved daughters. Copper, the eldest, is a shy and introverted girl who took a lot from Silver but gained her own personality as she grew. The younger Electrum, however, is a carbon copy of young Gold. Electrum has an incredibly intense admiration for Gold and despite her parents' efforts, she still hasn't really grow out of it. Eventually, Gold decided that if Electrum was dead set on following her path, she might as well go the extra mile and surpass her. To that end, Gold started to teach a delighted Electrum about all she knew about acting, etiquette, society and the like. Gold loves her two daughters equally and they both bring her endless amounts of pride and joy. However, because of their radically different personalities, Gold has a lot of trouble reading Copper and often feels guilty about it. On the other hand, she can read Electrum like an open book and always knows exactly what to say to her * Lead, Tin: Lead is one of Silver's childhood friends, and in the beginning, she was a complete stranger for Gold. As time passed, their proximity - by being around Silver - made them gradually befriend each other and they got along well, even if their completely different interests limit their interactions. That's not a problem with Tin, Lead's wife, as Tin is an accomplished artist and art is what really interests Gold. Gold and Tin became quite close and have a lot to share, especially when it comes to being elegant and dashing. * Terne, Pewter: Gold has known Lead and Tin's daughters since they were born, and has become an aunt figure for these girls. Gold is especially close to Pewter who, on top of being Electrum's childhood friend, took a lot from her mother Tin and is quite art-oriented. Seeing the girl being very gifted with her hands, Gold suggested Cobalt to take Pewter as her apprentice, allowing Pewter to fully express herself through crafts. Regarding Terne, Gold is much less involved with her, as the girl gravitates more around Carbon's daughter Steel, but she still considers her well-being as very important. * Shakudō: It was on a whim that Gold took Shakudō into her household to look after Copper when Electrum was born. There wasn't a very rational reason to give the job to the young foreign girl that Shakudō was, it wasn't more than a gut feeling; Gold just knew that Shakudō was the right woman for the job. And each passing year only proved Gold's impression right, as Shakudō's place in the household became more and more preponderant; Gold even talks of her as being the family's Champion. The relationship between Gold and Shakudō itself also got much closer with time; Gold values Shakudō's unwavering loyalty and devotion to her family and sees her as an important friend and confidante, rather than an employee. * Cobalt: Ever since the day Gold walked in her shop, she's been deeply admiring Cobalt, as she highly values uniqueness and Cobalt has it in spades. Gold quickly became Cobalt's most important customer and purchased many of Cobalt's uniquely tailored crafts. Their shared interest in artistic crafts turned their formerly professional relationship into a quite close and easy-going friendship, as Gold appreciates Cobalt outside of her crafts and values her gentle personality and dedication to her work. All of this led to Gold offering Cobalt a business partnership to create high-end exclusive jewellery, a deal Cobalt very happily accepted. * Krypton: The main patron in the city, Krypton knows Gold quite well because of their overlapping hobbies. Gold being a patron herself, in addition to her artistic activity, gave the two women a lot of common ground allowing them to team up often when organizing big events. However, this productive professional relationship doesn't really translate to a more personal one; mainly because Krypton has a lot on her plate and Gold is quite busy herself from her work and her family. * Mercury: Gold never felt Mercury, another childhood friend of Silver's. Mercury really, constantly, gets under her skin, and Gold has no clue how this crazy woman functions. Her fashion sense is better described as "fashion nonsense", her attitude stomps on every sensible social convention in existence - she doesn't seem to understand the simple concept of personal space - and worse still, she actually enjoys teasing and annoying people. Yet despite everything, all the yelling and arguments, Gold can't really bring herself to hate Mercury. Whether she likes it or not, Mercury is a welcomed change of pace. Yes...she's annoying and baffling, but without her, life wouldn't be as colourful. * Aluminium: Now onto a person Gold properly hates, the very famous Aluminium. Gold has a wide range of reasons that make her despise Aluminium; her two favourites being that Aluminium "reeks of nouveau riche", and that she's "preposterously vulgar". Should the two of them meet, all hell would break loose, so precautions are taken constantly, but sometimes slips happen and the next day, the incident is in the news. Category:Characters Category:Chemical Elements Category:Metals